Kinetics
Overview You are a master at manipulating and transferring kinetic energy. You can manipulate the potential energy found in objects to aid your allies or weaken your foes. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers and Corruptors. Power Tables The Kinetics powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders, and as a secondary set for Corruptors and Controllers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Kinetics powerset. Fulcrum Shift Fulcrum shift drains the power of a targeted foe and all foes nearby, transferring it to all adjacent allies, the caster, and those near the caster. Affected foes will deal less damage, while your affected allies will deal more. The more foes that are affected, the more power you and your allies receive. Fulcrum Shift can dramatically turn the tide of a melee battle. }} }} }} }} Increase Density Increases an ally's mass, freeing him from any disorientation, immobilization, or hold effects and leaving him resistant to such effects for a while. Increase Density also protects the target from knockbacks, repels, and enemy teleportation, as well as smashing and energy damage. Because the target grows more dense, his movement speed is slowed. Although the damage resistance and slowing effects will not stack with multiple applications, the rest of the effects of Increase Density will. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} Inertial Reduction You can reduce your inertia, along with that of all nearby allies. The affected allies can then jump incredible distances for a while. }} }} }} }} Repel Repel creates a zone of kinetic energy that violently repels nearby foes. Each foe that is repelled costs additional endurance. }} }} }} Siphon Power You can siphon the power from a targeted foe, reducing his damage potential. The power is transferred back to you, increasing your own damage potential and that of all nearby allies. }} }} }} }} Siphon Speed You can siphon the speed from a targeted foe, slowing his movement and attack rate while boosting your own. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} NOTE: Slotting Slow enhancements will also boost your movement speed. Speed Boost You can hasten a single targeted ally. The target's movement speed, attack rate, and endurance recovery are all greatly increased and the target gains resistance to slow effects. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} Transference Transference drains an enemy of some of his endurance and transfers that endurance to all allies near the affected foe. You can use Transference to recover endurance for yourself as well as your allies. }} }} }} }} }} Transfusion Transfusion drains an enemy of some endurance and reduces the target's regeneration rate, and transfers that energy, in the form of hit points, to all allies near the affected foe. You can use Transfusion to heal yourself as well as your allies. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Game=coh|Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} * |Game=coh|Archetype=Controller|Type=Buff}} * |Game=cov|Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Corruptor power sets